1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reproducing device reproducing information such as a picture and/or music recorded on a record medium, and particularly to a data reproducing device capable of reading and reproducing only reproducible information.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, performance of personal computers has been increased, and it can relatively easily achieve processing of compressing video and/or audio data, and recording it on a medium such as a disc. As examples of such data compression, there have been MP3 (MPEG-1 Audio Layer3) and WMA (Windows (registered trademark) Media Audio) for music, JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) for still pictures and MPEG4 (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 4) for movie. The disc is, for example, a CD-ROM (Compact Disc-Read Only Memory), CD-R (Compact Disc-Recordable) and DVD (Digital Versatile Disc).
When an error occurs in an operation of recording data on a disc, the data will not be reproduced correctly. When the disc bearing the data is scratched or smeared, data recorded on the scratched or smeared portion will not be reproduced correctly. Therefore, devices and methods for avoiding this problem have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-017149 has disclosed an example of a picture reproducing device including an error picture storage unit and a picture read instructing unit instructing a reading unit to read picture information, from which error pictures are removed, in a picture reproducing operation.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-269751 has disclosed an example of an information recording/reproducing device provided with a unit which can detect a servo error such as off-track in a write test mode, and thereby will record an error address on a disc at the end of the write test.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-332039 has disclosed a drive and a data reading method as well as an information record medium reproducing device and a data reproducing method. According to these devices and methods, a read operation is effected on all designated address regions while holding read error information. Thereby, a real-time property in a data reproducing operation can be ensured without interrupting the read operation, and reproduction of error data can be suppressed.
Capacities of the discs have been increasing, and more data can now be recorded on the discs. Accordingly, the disc device is required to read designated data fast among the plurality of data items recorded on the disc. As examples of a device and a method for reading fast a designated file on a disc, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-016763 has disclosed a disc access device and a disc access method which employ a storage unit including a first table storing folder addresses and a second table representing bits corresponding to the files, and thereby can perform fast retrieval even when the files are large in number.
When a private user records various kinds of data on a disc, such disc may bear data (e.g., data of word processor software) which cannot be reproduced as music data or video data by the disc reproducing device. Even when the data on the disc is music or video data, the disc reproducing device cannot reproduce it in some cases due to a difference, e.g., in data format or a compression bit rate.
The conventional disc reproducing device attempts to reproduce the data in spite of the fact that the data format does not allow reproduction, and therefore an error occurs in the reproducing operation. However, the conventional disc reproducing device has not held a result of past reproduction of the same data. Therefore, the disc reproducing device performs the reproduction processing even when it is apparent that the data cannot be reproduced. Accordingly, the user must wait until the disc reproducing device issues a result indicating the reproduction error.